Powerful Forces
by delilah13407
Summary: (Therox) Sometimes love isn't enough, but in their case love is more than enough, or so they thought, but is it
1. The prologue

Denise Mikula

Rating PG, for violence

(Therox) 

  


POWERFUL FORCES 

  


Previews:

• Fox and Theresa start to realize that they want to be more than just friends, but neither are willing to admit it, and they are put to the test about just how they really feel towards one another.

• Ethan wants Theresa, and Whitney has her eyes set on Fox, do either of them win?

• Powerful forces are out to get them, literally. Besides, having Ethan and Whitney, out to ruin their happiness, they also have someone else.

• Who else is against them? Is he or she enough to put an end to either Theresa or Fox, permanently?

• Will their new found love survive everything thrown their way, or will it lose out in the end?

• Will Whitney and Ethan get Theresa and Fox, or will Fox and Theresa end up together, like intended. 

Hi, this is my first fanfic, so I hope nobody hates me, I am just hoping that it doesn't turn out to be a disaster, I hope anybody who reads it, enjoys. If anyone has problems at any time, or wants to give me suggestions, as to what direction to take the story, please don't hesitate to email me at (delilah13407@yahoo.com). On with the story. 

  


PROLOGUE

  


It started out as an ordinary morning, like any other morning, but in the small town of Harmony Maine, it does not stay very ordinary for long. Harmony is not like any other town, no, in Harmony something always happens. I guess you can say that you never get board in the small town, but some people would rather be board, than suffer from the forces of evil, and the forces of other people trying to hurt them. One person in particular was going to see just how much of a change an ordinary morning could have. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, like many others, didn't really think that anything would really happen that day, but she was proven wrong. If she had known what that day held for her and her loved ones, she would have taken a different road, or path as many would call it. She now regrets almost every decision she had made, but at the time she didn't know what her mistake would cost her, nor did she care, at the time. Now, it was too late to help her. It was too late to prevent that mistake, because it is already done. If she could turn the hands of time, or go back in time, she would. It just wasn't that simple, and it never would be simple again. She had lost the one person, she knew that she would never be able to live without. Now, she had no choice. She made a stupid mistake, and it costs her the most important person she had....HER SON.

  


Sorry the prologue was so short, but I needed a start. I hope everybody enjoys. I do plan on updating frequently, and I will not give up the story. I know how annoying it is when somebody writes a good story, and doesn't finish it, so I will not do that. I there are any questions, problems, or suggestions, please email me. I do want to know what you people think of my story so far. Thanks for reading. 

  



	2. 1 That Morning

~Here is the first chapter. In the next couple of chapters, it will be the morning that Theresa lost her son, and in either the next chapter, or the one after that, it will tell how she lost him~

CHAPTER 1

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald woke up early in the morning to see the sun shining on her face. Her son was on his bed which was placed right next to hers. She decided to get dressed, and get ready for the day, which gave Ethan Martin some more time to sleep. Before she could go into the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. 

"Fox, what are you doing here?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Do I need a reason to be here?" He asked with a small smirk.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to see you, that's all." She answered opening the door for him to enter. "Do you have a reason for being here?"

"I just wanted to get away from everyone downstairs."

"So, you're using me?"

"I guess you could put it that way." They both gave out a small chuckle.

"I have to go shower and change." Theresa replied walking into the bathroom.

Not too long after she went into the bathroom, Ethan woke up.

"Hey, little guy." Fox greeted the little boy.

"Where's mommy?" The five year old asked.

"She is just getting ready. She should be out in a bit." Fox answered.

Ethan simply smiled. He and Fox were really great together, and they admired each other. The only thing is that they didn't know how limited their time was. They didn't know what would happen next, because if they did, they would not be as happy as they are right now.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Some characters are brought into the story, one of them will help, and one of them will hurt. Who are they?

• Theresa recognizes the person, who is their to hurt, and becomes terrifyed. 


	3. 2 Two Visitors, one Good, and one Bad

~Okay, well here is another chapter. Glad some people enjoyed, the last. Tomorrow I have school, so it may be harder to update as frequently as I have been, but I will try, to update at least once every day. I hope anybody who reads this will work with me, especially when most people know how school can get.~

CHAPTER 2

Theresa walked out of her room with her son, after thanking Fox for watching Ethan Martin. Theresa made a promise to her son that she would never let anything take him away from her, little did she know that she would not be able to stop it until it was too late. She walked downstairs to be greeted by everyone that she really didn't want to see.(she still lived in the mansion, because that is the only way Julian is allowing her to be with her son. He doesn't want her there but he does feel sympathy towards her cause of what Rebecca is trying to do)

"Hello, Taccosita." Rebecca's voice rang out.

"Hello, Rebecca." Theresa replied ignoring Rebecca's snide remark.

"You know what you are Theresa, you are a.......but she was cut off by Theresa's stern voice.

"Rebecca, if you even dare say any kind of name in front of my son, I will personally kill you myself." Theresa warned. "We wouldn't need to worry about your mouth, if we had a muzzle, but animal patrol wouldn't give me one because they were afraid that you would bite them." She retorted.

"Uh, pookie." Rebecca whined, receiving a laugh from Julian.

"For once, I agree with Theresa." He said with a smirk.

"What, how could you?" Rebecca screamed, making everyone cover their ears.

"Rebecca, I think you do need a muzzle." Fox replied walking into the room after listening to Theresa bad mouth Rebecca, and to tell you the truth, Fox was quite impressed with her.

Little Ethan had been quietly listening the whole conversations with the adults, and he was becoming quite board with it. 

Next, there was a knock at the door and Theresa went to get it. When she walked back into the room, everyone gasped.

Theresa looked terrified.

One person that was with her was her sister, Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald, and the other one was an ex-friend of Julian's. Now, he just wanted to cause trouble for anyone he could, especially anyone Julian knew, weather he didn't like them, or did.

Theresa recognized him, and she knew, that he was there to make her miserable, she just knew it in her heart.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Find out who Julian's ex-friend is, and you will all be shocked.

• Something happens, and a devastated Theresa has to cope with losing the best person in her life.

~Thanks to anyone who replied, it really means a lot to me to hear your opinions. Glad you all are enjoying the story, and look forward to seeing how Theresa loses her son in the next chapter. If you don't like sad chapters then don't read the next one. You might want to bring out a box of tissues when you read the next chapter. Remember I warned you. Please RR~ 


	4. 3 Don't trust him

~Okay, thank you all for reviewing. I know that I already warned you, but I am trying to make this an extremely sad chapter. Sorry, but it just wouldn't be a good story without all of these emotions. Don't worry things will get better, or will they. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.~

CHAPTER 3

"Martin!" Julian exclaimed honestly shocked.

There stood Martin Fitzgerald who was supposedly dead.

"Hello, Theresa!" He said looking at his daughter who still looked frightened.

Somewhere in her heart, Theresa knew not to trust him, she knew that he was there to cause pain for her and her family. She decided not to listen to her heart, but maybe if she had, she wouldn't lose the most important person she had. If she had listened to her heart maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have been put through so much pain. That was her mistake, the biggest mistake she could ever make. She ran into his open arms, and let him embrace her. That was what caused her so much pain. She could have prevented what happened next, if she listened to her heart, and didn't decided to trust him, he wasn't even trustworthy. She trusted him now, but she would later regret, and hate herself for it.

"Papa, where have you been?" She asked when they pulled away from each other.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now, and that is all that matters!" He exclaimed.

"Theresa, maybe you should not trust him just yet. I mean, I know you love him, because he is your father, but you shouldn't trust him, or let your guard down, not yet anyway." Julian said in a truly caring father type voice.

"Don't tell me what to do. He is my father, and I can and will trust him." Theresa snapped, not knowing that if she weren't so stubborn and if she listened it would save her a lot of pain.

"Well, Theresa, where is my grandchild, I would like to spend some time with him?" Martin asked.

"Follow me." She ordered as she led the way to her son.

"Will you give me a few minutes with my grandson?" He asked once in the nursery.

"Sure." Theresa replied making the biggest mistake of her life, leaving her son in there with her father, who was supposedly dead.

Five minutes passed before Theresa finally started to worry. She hadn't heard from her father or son, since she left them alone. Julian, doubted the whole idea from the start, but Theresa was so stubborn, that she didn't pay attention to the warnings he gave.

"Okay, lets go check on them." She replied finally giving in, out of her own worries and doubts.

They went to check on Martin and Lil E.

"Papa, Ethan, we just..." She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Nobody was in there. Ethan Martin, and Martin were gone, and the window was open all the way, which is not the way it was when she left.

"Ethan, sweety."Theresa called frantically.

She was starting to panic, when she couldn't find either of them anywhere in the mansion.

"ETHAN, WHERE ARE YOU HONEY." She screamed letting the tears fall freely.

Then she realized what Julian had tried to tell her. He was a fraud, and now he has taking her son because of her stubbornness, and because she refused to believe what Julian told her. 

She fell to her knees in sobs. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. Her son was gone.

"NO, GIVE ME MY SON BACK. PLEASE GIVE ME MY SON BACK." She screamed out the window, once again dropping to her knees.

Everything was happening so fast that she lost touch with reality, and went in complete and total shock. How could this happen? How could god let this happen? Her mind kept screaming. Everything seemed so surreal, that she almost thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. It was real, and her son was really gone. She may never see him again, and it was because she refused to listen to what Julian had told her. He warned her, but she refused to listen, and now it was too late. 

The police arrived shortly after, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, so she just walked away without saying a word, it was almost like she wasn't herself, but then who could blame her, her son was just kid napped, and she could have prevented it.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• It has been about a month since her son was kid napped, but has Theresa heard anything.

• Theresa takes things into her own hands and makes a drastic move, one that has consequences.

• What is the move, and what are the consequences.

~Okay, so what do you think so far. What do you think she does, and what do you think the consequences will be. I hope that everybody is enjoying this because it will get really interesting in the next chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, RR.~ 


	5. 4 Desperately searching, for my child

~Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this story so far, and it will get even better. The last chapter wasn't as sad as I had wanted it to be, but once I did a really sad chapter, I just couldn't post it. It was too sad, so I gave you what I thought would be interesting and touching. I hope You enjoy this chapter~

CHAPTER 4 

It had been a month since Theresa had last seen or heard from her son, but something didn't seem right. She would be happy if she just got news that her son was okay, but that is the thing, she doesn't know that he is okay, but she plans on finding out. She couldn't believe that she let that horrible person, take her son, and Julian had warned her, but she didn't listen. Her son was gone and she could have prevented it from happening. She decided that if she was to ever see her son again, she would have to take actions into her own hands, she would have to find him herself.

"I have to find my son if it's the last thing I do." Theresa promised herself.

"Theresa, what do you plan on doing?"

She turned around to the owner of the voice.

"Fox. I don't know what I am going to do, but I will not just sit around and do nothing anymore." She declared. "I can't believe that I even trusted papa for a second, and because of that trust my son is gone and I don't know where he is." She replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we have had the boy here for about a month now, what do we plan on doing with him?"

"I don't know, nor do I care."

"Well we have to do something."

"Says who?"

"Says me." A woman said walking in the room, overhearing the last couple of sentences.

"What do you suppose we do, Whit?" One of the men asked.

"I don't care, but we have to do something." Whitney Russell answered. "I won't let Theresa have her son, she deserves to be put in pain." Whitney declared.

"Don't worry, we will put her in pain. We already have a pretty good start, after all it has been a month since she has seen her son." One of the men replied smirking.

"Good." Whitney declared, proud of herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fox had brought Theresa home after she finally regained her composure. She apologized to Fox before he left, and being a very caring friend he accepted her apology, even though he didn't see reason for her to be sorry in the first place.

"I have to get my son back, but to do that I have to do a little investigating." Theresa declared grabbing her coat, and heading out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa had just arrived to the place that she was sure to find something at. She was at an old warehouse, and knowing her father, he had probably been there, and maybe left some kind of clue behind. She hadn't known her father very long, but this was like a hideout to him, so he was more than likely there. There was that small chance that it wasn't her father, but in her heart she knew that he was, even if she didn't want him to be, because of his actions, she knew he was. She just didn't realize what the consequences would be if she did investigate there. She was right, the people who had her son had been there, but they never left, and they were there at this very moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the men looked out and noticed someone approaching the warehouse.

"Everyone, there is someone approaching. What do you suggest we do?" The man who looked out the window asked.

Whitney then looked out, and paled.

"That's Theresa, the mother of that little brat." She replied quickly.

The door opened, and the young brunette walked in, after all, there was nothing saying that she couldn't enter, but maybe she just made the second biggest mistake of her life. The first being, trusting her father.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped.

"This place is rather...messy." She said in a loud whisper.

The people who watched her from a small room were not very happy. There would be consequences, they promised, deadly consequences.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Does Theresa find anything, and if she does, what is it?

• Theresa isn't alone in the warehouse, there is someone else there too, not counting the group with Whitney, who is it, and is he or she good or bad?

• A stunned Theresa, goes hysterical after seeing more blood in one minute than most people would in their whole lives, where did the blood come from?

~Okay, the next chapter will be longer, and more exciting than this one. Please review, and tell me what you think will happen. I am open to anything anybody says whether it is good or bad. Just be honest, thanks.~


	6. 5 Blood Everywhere

~Okay well again, thanks to anyone who reviewed for the last chapter, and like I said, I do plan on writing one chapter a day, so here is my daily chapter, enjoy.~

CHAPTER 5

Theresa had been searching the warehouse for about an hour, and she still had found nothing. She had been around the whole place, but was she missing the clue that was right in front of her face. She then stopped and sighed. There was nothing there, or at least that's what she thought, but there was something there that would definitely help her out some. She just couldn't seem to spot it.

She then, out of the corner of her eye, saw a figure, a person's shadow. She stepped a little closer, but not too close due to the fear she felt.

"Hello!" She called out, and then the figure emerged. "OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it's me." The person exclaimed.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE. I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG, IT CAN'T BE REAL." Theresa replied.

"It's me, I'm back." The person smirked some.

"Crystal." Theresa replied hesitantly.

"Crystal Crane is back, and for good this time."

"Oh my god, it's really you." Theresa replied in a soft whisper. "Did Gloria come back with you?" Theresa asked the long blond haired woman.

"Yes." She answered.

"Wow, I wonder how many more Cranes this town can take on." Theresa teased.

"Well, the only one that I don't think is in Harmony, is grandfather." Crystal said some what bitterly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whitney and the people who she was working with, had no desire to find out who Theresa was talking to, but they had just started listening to the conversation. They had only heard a little of it, but they did hear the last name of the person who was talking with Theresa.

"CRANE." Whitney cried out viciously, but quiet enough where the two on the other side of the door would not hear her. "CRYSTAL CRANE. I WON'T LET HER GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT WE ARE DOING." Whitney vowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard about your son, Theresa, and I am so sorry." Crystal said cautiously.

Theresa couldn't believe what she was hearing, a Crane was showing her feelings, now she had seen everything.

"You didn't do anything." Theresa replied.

"No, but I do want to help you find your son." Crystal replied making an angry Whitney curse aloud to herself. "I have some power, after all I am a Crane." She replied pulling Theresa into a friendly embrace. "Now, why don't we start looking for things around here." Suggested Crystal.

They walked into another room near by, and Theresa started to scream frantically.

Crystal stopped dead in her tracks, when she too noticed the entire room covered in blood from ceiling to floor, and it was all over the walls. There were messages written on the walls with blood. They were life threatening messages.

They both just stood there a moment, stunned.

Crystal pulled out her cell phone, and dialed 911.

Theresa stood there unable to move, and she was as pale as a ghost. The tears rolled down her face, and she was about to go insane with all of this blood surrounding her. The next thing she knew, the vent in which the blood was coming out of, opened and poured out blood which all splashed right on top of Theresa.

Crystal, hearing Theresa's scream, ran into the room to see her covered in blood from head to toe.

"OH MY GOD, THERESA!" She cried running over to her child hood friend.

She could tell that Theresa was nearly going hysterical, and it was hard for her to breath with all of the tears coming down.

"Theresa relax, okay, just calm down." Crystal spoke smoothly.

"S S So much b b blood." She managed to get out, before they heard the sound of police, and an ambulance, not too far in the distance.

When the ambulance did arrive, most of Harmony was already outside waiting for any gossip they could get. Theresa's family was out there, and so was Gloria Crane, which if Fox was just a little closer, he could tell that it was his sister.

When the police, and the paramedics went in they were also shocked at the sight before them. They brought Crystal, and Theresa to the hospital to make sure they were okay, and they were, well they were physically.

NEXT CHAPTER

• before Theresa left to go to the hospital, she grabbed something that will help her find out the whole truth, what is it, and how does it help?

• Finally everybody notices that Crystal, and Gloria are back, how do they react?

• Theresa finds herself cornered, by what or by who?

~Okay, please review and tell me what you think. Is this getting interesting enough yet. I hope some people are enjoying this story, because it is a blast writing it.~ 


	7. 6 Cornered

~Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Here is my sixth chapter. I'm glad it's going so well, and I hope that a lot of people are enjoying this. Enough of me already, here is the next chapter.~

CHAPTER 6

Doctor Eve Russell, had just looked over Crystal, and Theresa. Theresa was an emotional mess, and Eve could see this. Theresa got all of the blood cleaned off, but she was still soaked and wet.

Theresa pulled out something that she had kept in her pocket.

"Here." She said giving the baggy to chief of police, Sam Bennet.

"What's this?" He questioned holding it up.

"I picked it up at the warehouse, before I came here, and don't worry, I had gloves on, so my fingerprints shouldn't be on it." She explained.

He looked at the baggy with the piece of cloth, covered in blood, in it.

"You can probably run some tests, and find some answers." Theresa said in a shaky tone, but then again, who wouldn't be shaky at a time like this?

Theresa went back to the room that they were using to examine her. She sat down, letting her tears freely roam down her cheeks.

She couldn't help but wonder, and even worry about where all of that blood came from, and most importantly, who that blood came from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal walked over and sat next to her sister, in the waiting room.

"Hey, you okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine, but thanks anyway." Gloria replied.

"I know that this has to be hard for you, seeing all of that blood, after what happened to your daughter." Crystal said teary-eyed.

"That was a long time ago, and I've let go, so lets just not talk about it." Gloria, said rather depressed. 

Gloria was brought back to the time that she had lost her daughter.

FLASHBACK

"BRIANNA." Gloria called out to her daughter, but she got no response.

She started looking through the house for her daughter which went by the nickname Bri.

"BRI." She kept on calling, but she still received no response.

Her daughter wasn't in the house, she was missing.

They put a search on, but nobody found anything, until two months later. They had found her body in the pond...drowned.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gloria was brought out of her thoughts as she, and her sister were being surrounded by the people of Harmony.

"GLORIA, CRYSTAL!" Fox exclaimed wrapping his sisters in a loving embrace.

"OH MY GOD!" Ivy exclaimed, cursing inside her head. She didn't want all of her children there, but they were.

Most everyone there were glad to see the Crane daughters, but the people like Ivy were not so happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa was still sitting on the bed in her hospital room. She still didn't know where her son was, but on top of that, she didn't know where so much blood came from.

She heard a screeching, and knew that the door was opening, so she automatically thought that someone was there to check up on her.

"Eve, I'm fine, you can go." She said, but she never heard the door shut so she knew that nobody left yet.

She turned around, but she did not find Eve standing there, no, she found someone in a hockey mask standing before her.

Panic swept through her, and she jumped up, scurrying over to where the table was. She wanted so badly to scream, but he shut the door, and she suddenly couldn't scream. Nothing was holding her, but she was in so much shock that she couldn't move, nor scream. She just looked on wide-eyed, at the stranger standing just inches away, now.

She tried to think of something fast, but she was too stunned, to do anything. She then pushed the table out of her way, and ran to the door, but he had it locked. She pounded on the door screaming, but nobody heard her.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Somebody hears screaming, and believes that it is Theresa, what will he/she do?

• Does Theresa get out of the room?

• More blood, but this time a body to go with it, who is it?

~Okay, what do you all think. Is this good, bad, please review and let me know what you all think.~ 


	8. 7 Saved by the body, of who?

~Thanks to anyone who reviewed to my last chapter. It means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.~

CHAPTER 7

She kept screaming, and pounded on the door, as hard and as loud as she could. Somebody had to save her, she wasn't going to die now, or was she. The stranger was getting closer, and closer to her, and she didn't know what to do, she was starting to panic. 

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed. She knew that for somebody to hear her they would need good ears, because her hospital room was far from the waiting room, and there weren't any people near her, so she didn't think that anyone would hear her anyway, but she had to try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The waiting room was pretty quiet, and peaceful. Crystal, and Gloria were glad to be back, but they got no "welcome back" from their mother, nor did they expect to.

Suddenly, Gloria shot her head up, with a look of fear on it.

"Gloria, what's wrong?" Crystal asked her younger sister.

"Did you hear that, it sounded like a scream? To be honest, it sounded like Theresa screaming." She replied, feeling a cold chill run down her spine.

"Gloria, Theresa is fine, why would she be screaming?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, but she is in trouble, I can tell by the fear in her voice." Gloria said.

Suddenly the scream was heard throughout the waiting room, and looks of panic were exchanged.

They all did what they knew was right, and ran to Theresa's room. Eve was in head of everybody, because she was the doctor.

Once they reached the door, they tried to open it, but it wouldn't open, even with a key. Theresa was on the other side of the door, pounding and screaming, with a figure not very far from her.

They saw the man with the hockey mask, and fear immediately ceased their hearts.

Everyone was trying to push the door opened, and Theresa was still pounding, but they are not having much luck.

Theresa turned around, and gasped. His knife was just inches away from her heart.

Suddenly, right before the knife cut, something fell through the ceiling and right on top of her, bringing the object and Theresa flying on the floor.

The thing was, it wasn't an object, it was a person.

Theresa was once again covered in blood, but looking at who it was that fell, she didn't care about the blood.

It was...

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Who fell through the ceiling?

• Does the masked man finish what he started, killing Theresa?

• Somebody is killed by the serial killer, who?

~I hope everyone is enjoying this, and if there are any questions, problems, or suggestions please let me know, I am opened to any review.~


	9. 8 A knife through the heart, literally

~Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really mean a lot to me, and they motivate me to write. Please RR.~

CHAPTER 8

Everyone was trying to push the door open, and Theresa was still pounding, but they were not having much luck.

Theresa turned around, and gasped. His knife was just inches away from her heart.]

Suddenly, right before the knife cut, something fell through the ceiling and right on top of her, bringing the object and Theresa flying on the floor.

The thing was, it wasn't an object, it was a person.

Theresa was once again covered in blood, but looking at who it was that fell, she didn't care about the blood.

It was...Gwen Winthrop.

"OH MY GOD!" Theresa exclaimed truly shocked.

Everybody on the outside of the door, also looked in astonished.

"NO!" Ethan yelled, but there was no getting through that door.

Inside the room, Theresa still stared at Gwen's lifeless body, stunned.

She then looked up to see the masked man walking toward her, but there was nowhere to run.

Theresa gently lifted Gwen up, and moved her aside, so she wouldn't get in the was when Theresa had to dodge the knife.

She stood up and watched the stranger walk closer and closer to her. She was backed into the wall, and she couldn't do anything, but stand there and pray something would happen to save her.

They all tried to get the door opened, but it was nearly impossible.

The thing nobody knew was that there was a door at the back of Theresa's hospital room as well, and somebody was planning on using it.

The back door opened, and in walked Crystal Crane.

The masked man turned around and faced her.

Without hesitation, he started walking toward her.

Gloria was screaming now, she was fearing for her younger sister's life. She knew that she had always vowed to take care of Crystal, and she knew that she wasn't doing such a good job.

Crystal watched him walk toward her, and motioned for Theresa to get out of a bad situation, but what was Theresa supposed to do, she was still trapped.

"Crystal, what are you doing here?" Theresa asked quietly and cautiously.

"I am saving your but." Crystal replied.

"There is nothing I can do now anyway, please just go now." Theresa pleaded with her, but she got nowhere.

Before Crystal could reply, she felt a strong amount of pain go through her heart. She had been stabbed. She fell to her knees in pain, and soon stopped breathing. She was gone, she was dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Gloria cried out, seeing her sister fall to the floor.

Theresa looked on shocked, but it soon turned to horror, when once again the masked man turned toward her. 

He was walking toward her, again, and this time she didn't think she was getting out of it.

She was leaning against the door, when she fell back. The door had opened, and now she was out, but so was he, and the people she loves.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Somebody takes on the masked man, to save their loved ones, who is it?

• Somebody else is stabbed, but who?

• Somebody takes out a weapon, and steps in front of the masked man, who is it, and do they get hurt?

~Okay, I hope everyone is enjoying this, because I am having a lot of fun writing it. Please review.~


	10. 9 Fighting for the ones you love

~Okay here is another chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks to anyone who reviewed to my other chapters, maybe this one will be just as interesting.~

CHAPTER 9

She was leaning against the door, when she fell back. The door had opened, and now she was out, but so was he, and the people she loves.

She stood, and backed away, he was walking out of the room, and nobody could go anywhere. They were all trapped.

Everybody backed away, they were all terrified.

The masked man was holding his knife up, and they could all see it shine.

Gloria, who had just witnessed the death of her younger sister, walked forward.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH KILLING MY SISTER?" She screamed.

Fox, who was also very upset with his sister's death, tried to hold his other sister back, but she wasn't having it.

"IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH KILLING CRYSTAL, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING. YOU DESTROYED HER, BUT YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYBODY ELSE HERE." She replied stepping in front of everyone, not even a little hesitant.

"Gloria, please, this is not going to help." Theresa replied trying to talk some sense into another child hood friend.

Theresa, Gloria, and Crystal, were all very close as children. Theresa felt that because she couldn't help Crystal, she would Gloria.

"Listen to Theresa, please, this is not going to help." Fox pleaded with his sister.

"NO, I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT CRYSTAL, AND I FAILED HER." Gloria screamed sobbing.

Suddenly, before Gloria could say anything else, she felt a sharp pain, in her shoulder. She screamed in pain, holding her brother tightly, not wanting to let go.

"GLORIA!" Fox yelled.

Theresa who was in the back corner, couldn't take this anymore. 

The masked man held up the knife again, and looked like he was about to stab Gloria again, but suddenly stopped. 

Nobody knew why he stopped, but they saw he was looking at something, or someone.

They noticed Theresa had a large knife in hand, something like a sword.

She walked forward, not caring about her fear, just realizing that a friend really needs her help.

"Theresa, what are you doing?" Gloria questioned, as Theresa got closer and closer.

"Sorry, but this has gone on far enough now, it has to end. I am the only one that can make it end." Theresa replied.

She stepped in front of everyone, now facing the serial killer.

"Theresa, back up, please don't get that close." Fox pleaded with her, but she didn't budge.

She looked at him with malice. She hated what he was doing to everyone, and she has to put an end to it.

He swung his knife at her, only to have her duck out of the way, and miss it. 

Then, somebody walked into the room, distracting Theresa, and the masked man took another shot.

  


NEXT CHAPTER:

• Does he stab Theresa?

• Is Gloria alright from when she was stabbed?

• A fight breaks out, and another life is taken, but who's?

~I hope everyone enjoys this, and please review. Thanks.~ 


	11. 10 The Death of a Loved One

~Here is my tenth chapter already, I didn't think things would go this quick, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.~

CHAPTER 10

He swung his knife at her, only to have her duck out of the way, and miss it.

Then, somebody walked into the room, distracting Theresa, and the masked man took another shot.

Theresa on the other hand, was quicker at realizing it was just a trick, so when she saw the knife come for her she thought quickly and ducked once again, but this time the knife missed by only inches.

She then realized that the other person was there to help this maniac.

What was she going to do, she couldn't fight both of them on her own, and nobody else looked like they were about to help her.

There was one person that stepped up. Fox.

"Fox, what are you doing?" Theresa asked looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I can't very well let you fight both of them alone, now can I?" He asked not really wanting an answer.

"We'll help too." Luis said volunteering himself, and Antonio.

"Yeah, we'll help." Antonio said.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think that is such a good idea." Theresa said.

"We won't take no for an answer." Luis replied.

The masked man, and the other person, were becoming impatient, so they charged at some people.

All that was heard were screams, and bangs, and yells. The hospital was filled with chaos.

A body fell, and now lay lifelessly on the floor, in a pool of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve had taken Gloria out of that room, and into one of her own, just to help heal the wound she had.

"Well Gloria, you seem to be just fine, a very nice recovery, too." Eve replied, quite impressed by the quick recovery.

"Good, I'm glad to know that I will be okay." Gloria replied.

"Me too, me too." Eve replied absent mindedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was on the floor, covered in blood.

They couldn't believe who it was.

It was...Pilar.

"MAMA, OH MY GOD!" Theresa yelled in shock.

"GO GET HELP." Luis ordered.

Miguel, who was just as upset, abided. He went to get Eve. Once he found her, he told her of the situation, and she came with him.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed seeing her best friend lying on the floor, covered in blood, with Theresa on her knees next to her.

Eve bent down to check for a pause. She sighed heavily, after standing back up.

"Theresa Sweety." Eve replied softly, seeing the pain in the younger woman's eyes. "She's gone." She finished, but Theresa wasn't about to give up hope, not even if there was none to hold on to.

"NO, MAMA, PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE." Theresa pleaded, and begged her mother to wake up, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Mama, why would someone do something like this?" Paloma asked touching her sister's shoulder.

Theresa stood up, and looked like she wanted to strangle someone.

"I will not let anyone get away with this, I won't." Theresa promised, but she didn't realize what that promise was going to do to her someday, someday soon.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Ethan and Whitney have a small talk, about what?

• Fox tries to comfort Theresa, does she accept it?

• Pilar's funeral, turns bloody, not to mention deadly, what happens?

~Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, please keep reading, and review. The reviews really keep me going on with this. Thanks.~ 


	12. 11 Teaming up to get your hearts desire

~Thanks to anyone who reviewed it means a lot to me. Sorry, but I may not be able to update for maybe a day or two, cause I am going to a friends house to stay, so you will get maybe two or three more chapters before I go. I will update before I go, and right when I get back. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.~

CHAPTER 11

"Hello!" Whitney exclaimed answering her phone.

"Whit, it's me Ethan." The voice on the other line replied.

"Ethan, what do you want?" She asked.

"I have to talk to you." He answered simply.

"About what?" She questioned.

"About our future." He stated.

"What about our future?" She asked, still confused.

"Look, I can't talk to you over the phone about this, can you meet me at the book café in an hour?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you then." She replied hanging up.

She was curious about what Ethan wanted, so she decided to get ready to go to the book café.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whitney!" Ethan exclaimed gaining her attention.

"Okay, I'm here, now what is so important?" She asked quietly, so no one could here her.

"Like I said, it's about our future." He explained.

She sighed heavily. "I know that, but what about our future?" She asked becoming frustrated.

"I know what you want, and I know that you know what I want, so why don't we help each other get what our hearts desire." Ethan explained.

"Really, and just what is it that I want?" Whitney asked quite amused with Ethan's know it all attitude.

"You want Fox, like I want Theresa, and they are both getting in the way of us having what we want. They seem too close, and we have to make sure we win." Ethan said, determinedly.

"Really, and just how do you know that I want Fox?" Whitney asked.

"Whitney, trust me, I can tell." He stated, receiving a small laugh from the young woman.

"It is too hard to tell with me." She said smirking.

"No, it isn't. I can tell what you want, and you want Fox." Ethan said convinced.

"Maybe I do, but I don't need your help to get him." She replied.

"We can help each other get what we want." He replied.

"I don't want help, nor do I need it." Whitney stated calmly.

"We will help each other, whether you like it or not." Ethan said firmly.

"And if I won't accept help?" Whitney asked.

"I will tell everyone that you know where my god son is." He replied smirking.

"Fine, I'll help you, and you help me." She said shaking his hand, and walking out of the book café.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa had not yet stopped crying, she was so close to her mother, and now this happened.

She looked up when she heard the door open, and Fox walked in.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No, mama was just killed." She cried.

"I know, but it will be okay." He soothed.

"Nothing will ever be okay again." She replied sobbing.

"Shhh, yes everything will, you just have to give it time." He replied letting her cry on his shoulder.

He was happy, nobody had ever wanted to cry on his shoulder before, he was just another Crane, but Theresa didn't care. She still cared about him, and that would never change.

"Are you ready for the funeral yet?" He asked cautiously. 

"Yeah, I am." She replied.

They got up, and left to go to the funeral.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most people at the funeral were crying, but there were some people who just didn't care about anyone but themselves, namely Rebecca.

Rebecca looked like she was about to laugh, but thought better of it, when she saw the murderous glare Theresa gave her.

Theresa was standing next to Fox, for support, since she knew that not many other people actually would be there for her, besides her family, of course. 

Paloma walked over to Theresa, and pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

"Hey, Loma!" Theresa exclaimed trying to sound cheerful, but she was not very successful, and Paloma knew that her smile was a fake.

"Theresa, you don't have to fake a smile, because I know that you can't possibly be happy, and you don't have to try to fool me." Paloma said.

"Sorry, Loma, I guess I just wanted to be strong for you." Theresa replied.

"I know. I just still can't believe that mama is gone." Paloma replied.

"I know." Theresa replied choking on all of her tears.

Everything was going peaceful for a while, until something came crashing out of the ceiling, and pushed two women on the floor lifeless.

Gasps, and screams were heard throughout the room.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Who fell to the floor?

• A life is saved, and another's is put in risk, who's?

• Somebody is hospitalized, will they make it?

~Hope you all enjoy this, and please review.~


	13. 12 What's inside the box

~I know that it has been a while since I have written, so here is another chapter. Okay, well one thing is right, I am using the Days serial killer, but I know a lot of people have died in my story, and believe me, I do not plan on putting every chapter like that, not even close. You will just have to wait and read, but always Therox in the end, trust me I love them together. Thanks for the advice to make the story better though, I really appreciate it. It does mean a lot to me that people are telling me what would make the story better, and believe me, I listen to everyone's opinions, so feel free anytime. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they also mean a lot to me. Just a reminder, the deaths will cease, but just when people start to let their guard down... Keep reading to find out what happens~ (By the way-scratch off the second two bullets for the spoilers, because they won't be until later chapters, so they won't be on this chapter)

CHAPTER 12

Everything was going peacefully for a while, until something came crashing out of the ceiling, and pushed two women on the floor lifeless.

Gasps and screams, were heard throughout the room.

"Paloma, Theresa!" Eve exclaimed running toward her best friend's daughters.

"Are they okay?" Luis asked, bending down to look at his sisters.

"Oh, they should be just fine." Eve said, but saw that both women were bleeding, from a cut they both suffered.

Fox was bending down to make sure that Theresa was okay. He took a wet cloth, and put it to her head, trying to stop the bleeding from the cut.

"Thank you Fox, that will definitely help!" Eve exclaimed doing the same for Paloma.

"Come on Theresa, wake up." Fox pleaded with the unconscious brunette.

"Why aren't they waking up, Eve?" Luis asked nervously.

"I don't know, they both should have conscious by now, I don't know why they aren't." Eve said clearly worried.

All of a sudden, the two women started to stir, and both opened their eyes, sitting up.

"Are you two okay?" Eve asked the shocked women.

They didn't answer. They were too focused on what had sent them flying on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Theresa screamed standing up, and backing away.

Paloma who was still recovering from the fall, jumped up, and stood next to her sister.

It was a box, a very heavy box. It looked some-what like a chest, but they weren't sure what was inside, and why it was in the ceiling in first place. The thing that scared them the most, wasn't the box, it was the blood that was covering the box.

"What is in there?" Theresa asked pointing to the box.

She and Paloma were very shaky, and they were terrified.

"We haven't looked in there yet, we were too focused on the two of you." Eve explained.

"Well, is someone going to open it, I want to know what is in there, and why it is covered in blood." Theresa replied.

"I don't think it is such a good idea, I say we get rid of it." Eve said looking at the box, but talking to Theresa.

"I want to know what is in there." Theresa stated firmly.

"Okay well, who is going to open it?" Eve asked.

Nobody spoke up, nobody volunteered, nobody wanted to open it, until one person broke the silence.

"Fine, you know what, I will open the stupid box." Theresa said, speaking up, and showing her bravery.

"Theresa, I can't let you do that." Fox said gently grabbing her arm.

"You don't have a choice. I am sorry, but no one else will, and my curiosity is getting the better of me." Theresa said pulling away. 

"Fine, you know what, I will do it." Fox said, feeling as if he didn't stop Theresa, it would be the end of her.

"No, Fox, thanks but I can't let you do that. I am the one who wants to know what is in there, so I will be the one to find out." Theresa said stepping in front of him.

"Theresa, I don't think that is such a good idea." Paloma said speaking up.

"I am sorry that you all feel that way, but I have to do this." Theresa said stubbornly.

She walked over to the box, and prepared to pull the lid off, but stopped. She felt dizzy, and grabbed a chair for balance. She had a feeling that whatever was in that box, it was bad, and that is why this is happening. It is trying to stop her from opening the box, but she wasn't about to back down.

"Theresa?" Fox asked, going to steady her. "Are you okay?" He asked holding her up.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, thanks anyway." Theresa said standing straight, getting ready once again, to open the large box. 

Once she pulled the lid off, she screamed, a fearful scream, as loud as she could.

"THERESA!" Fox yelled as he ran over to her side.

Everyone else was now coming over to see what the box held.

Theresa was shaking violently, and the tears of fear were starting to pour down her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fox yelled, hanging on to Theresa, almost afraid to let her go.

Theresa was also hanging on to him, and breathing heavily. She kept backing away, and Fox's grip only tightened.

"What is it?" Paloma asked, with Luis hanging on her protectively.

They all looked into the box. They couldn't bring themselves to believe what is in there.

The box held a pool of blood, which filled it, but in all of the blood, there were body parts. Fingers, arms, legs, and anything that is apart of the human body.

Theresa became dizzy once again, and lost her balance, but luckily for her, Fox was able to catch her.

"Theresa, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She couldn't hear him. The world around her was spinning, and she couldn't concentrate. She didn't know what was happening to her, but it was starting to scare her. She then, fell unconscious, and Fox gently placed her on the floor, staying right by her side.

"Theresa, oh god, please wake up." Fox pleaded for the second time that day.

Eve bent down, and took a look at Theresa.

"Is she okay?" Fox asked anxiously.

Eve sighed. "I'd say she is going to be fine, I guess this is just from the shock." Eve explained.

Fox hadn't noticed, but everyone else noticed how scared he looked for Theresa, and that he had not once left her side at the funeral. He didn't seem to notice how much his feelings for her were developing, but the rest of the room did, and they had to admit, Theresa and Fox would make a cute couple.

Fox, you really care for my sister, don't you?" Paloma asked, seeing the love in the young Crane's eyes.

"Of course I do, she is my best friend." Fox said, knowing where Paloma was going with this, and he had to admit, deep down, he did want to be something more than friends with Theresa, but he wasn't ready to admit it, not yet anyway.

"Fox, I can tell love when I see it, and you are in love with my sister." Paloma said, with a small smile.

"Okay, that box must have hit you pretty hard." Fox joked.

"Fox!" She said in a warning voice.

"No, Paloma, of course I am not in love with her, how crazy can someone get." Fox denied.

Paloma decided to get more into it in a better place. A funeral home isn't the place to talk about who you love.

"Okay, why don't we talk about this another time." She suggested, seeing Fox nod his head yes.

He was holding Theresa's body, waiting for her to wake up, but she looked so lifeless.

"Fox, has she woken up yet?" Eve asked, walking over from another group of people, to see Theresa and Fox.

"No, why, should she have been?" He asked, noticing how pale she looked.

"Well, I would think, but the shock was a lot for her to handle, so it may take a bit longer." She explained.

Theresa then, stirred, and opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked confused. That is, until she saw the box, and then she remembered everything, and was overcome with fear.

"Theresa, thank god." Fox said embracing her.

She was still breathing heavily, and when she looked around, she jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked standing with her.

"Oh god, umm, nothing." She lied, seeing the worry on his face.

She didn't know it at the time, but the same feeling that Fox was denying, she was also denying. They were denying the love that they feel for each other.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Theresa has a break down, and nobody can calm her down. She decided that she can't take this town anymore, so she packs up to leave, but does she get away, or does someone stop her?

• Paloma, and Gloria are pushed over the edge when they hear Ivy and Rebecca talk, and they confront the two, but can they hold their anger, or will they just snap?

• Theresa gets in the middle of a fight, and becomes weak and dizzy, what happens?

~Hope you all enjoyed, and that was one of my longest chapters I had made, so hope you enjoy. Please review. I may only be able to update this story every week, but hopefully it will be worth your wait~


	14. 13 A break down

~Thanks for any replies I got, and hope you all enjoy. Please review~

CHAPTER 13

It was three hours since Theresa had opened the box, and fainted. She was crying, and she was scared, but she didn't know why, she knew that nobody would let anything happen to her.

"Theresa!" She heard a voice call from behind her.

She turned around, and came face to face with Fox Crane, whom she cared for deeply.

"Fox, hey." She said weakly, faking a smile.

"Hi, Theresa, can I get you anything?" He asked, gently stroking her arm.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the present, and not the past.

"Thanks, but that's okay, I don't need anything but my sanity, and I'm not sure that I will be able to keep that." She replied, letting the tears slowly slip down her face.

Fox reached up and wiped them away, he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Please don't cry, I hate to see you in pain." He pleaded with her.

"Sorry Fox, but I can't help it, I am losing everyone, and I don't know who's next." She cried.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I too lost someone, I lost my sister." He told her.

"YES, YOU HAVE LOST SOMEONE, BUT I LOST SO MANY MORE PEOPLE. I LOST MY SON, THEN GWEN, WHO HAD BECOME ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS, AND THEN CRYSTAL, WHO WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, AND THEN MAMA, AND GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW MANY OTHER PEOPLE I HAVE LOST THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT." Theresa screamed unable to hold her emotions together any longer.

"Theresa, calm down okay, this isn't going to help anyone." Fox replied, trying to calm her down.

She couldn't hold it anymore, this was too hard for her, so she just lost it. Fox tried to touch her in order to help her, but she wasn't going to have it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, JUST STAY AWAY." She yelled.

Everyone else now surrounded her and Fox. Luis tried to go near her, but she continued to yell.

"NO, STAY AWAY, I WASN'T JUST TALKING ABOUT FOX, I DON'T WANT ANYONE NEAR ME."

"Theresa come on, be reasonable." Luis said.

"NO, STAY AWAY, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." She tried to control herself, but she couldn't, tears were running down her face, and she didn't know what to do. She felt closed in, or cornered.

"Everyone get out of the way, there is no way that she can push me away." Ethan said, stepping closer.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME. IF I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE NEAR ME, WHY WOULD I YOU?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

Ethan, and everyone else was stunned, they couldn't believe their ears. Theresa had enough, she ran out the door without another word, never looking back.

They all just stood there, trying to recover from what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa had just gotten home, and she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to leave, she had to run away from her problems, and possibly never return. She was packing, she was getting ready for her departure from Harmony, Maine. It was time for her to go, and she knew that, but was it really her time to leave the town, or should she stay for the people she loves, and who loves her. She didn't know, but she did know that she had to go, she had to leave, and get away from all the pain this town held.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria and Paloma were walking together, just talking about ways to help Theresa, when they heard another voice.

"Who is that?" Paloma questioned.

Gloria, who knew that voice all too well, spoke up.

"That would be mother, the ice queen." Gloria replied bitterly.

"That's Ivy, what could be so funny?" Paloma asked.

"Only one way to find out." Gloria said, walking up to listen to what Ivy thought was so funny.

They knew it had to be bad, when they saw Ivy talking with Rebecca, and the both of them laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, Theresa is being put through so much pain, and I am loving every second of it." Ivy replied, seeing Rebecca nod her head in agreement.

"YOU BITCH!" Paloma screamed coming from behind the bush.

"Paloma, Gloria, what are you doing here." Ivy asked, shocked.

Instead of answering, Paloma walked up to Ivy and Rebecca and gave them a powerful slap across the face. She wanted to strangle them, but was held back by Gloria, who just glared at her mother and step-mother.

Feeling she had to do something to keep from killing the bitches, Gloria pulled Paloma and they left, much to Paloma's dismay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa had finished packing, and she was about to go to the airport, when she heard loud voices. She didn't recognize the voices, but she knew she had to figure out what was going on. She ran to where she heard the voices, and saw a fight break out.

She walked over, and tried to tear the two men apart, but they were too strong for her. Suddenly, she felt a dizzy spell come on, and she stepped out of the way of the two fighting men. She was shaking violently, and she was having trouble breathing, when everything went black. She lay there unconscious.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Somebody finds Theresa, and she is rushed to the hospital.

• Some disturbing news is given about Theresa, but what is it?

• Fox knows the two guys who were fighting, and confronts them, but he isn't too happy about it.

~Thanks for any reviews, they mean a lot to me, and please keep them up~


End file.
